


Saved

by The Fink (orphan_account)



Series: The Ballad of Wilhelm Fink [4]
Category: The Network
Genre: M/M, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-10
Updated: 2006-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The%20Fink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved

Gabriel had wanted very few things out life. He’d wanted to be close to those he cared about, wanted to see the earth from space, wanted to play guitar in front of a crowd of fans.

Wanted the love of the one man who ever really meant something to him.

But he had never wanted this.

They had crawled from the burning wreck that was once their home, the other man balanced over his shoulders. He had managed to get them away from the smoke and fire and ash.

He held the other man in his arms as they cried.


End file.
